


I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse

by purplesk



Series: 點文系列 [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>也是點文</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse

**Author's Note:**

> 這是篇點文，也是小段子。  
> ruki，(つд⊂) ：EC/I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse。  
> （ruki：charles將對老萬調情的時候對別人說這句話，看上老萬後，開始行動前對別人說的（就是看上獵物的感覺)
> 
> 不知道看上獵物後的Charles到底會怎樣行動呢？這句話不是應該很『Godfather』感嗎？XD"

　　Charles是學校的資優生，而他的大腦同時也裝滿了各種整人的鬼點子——Hank十分感激上帝至少給了Charles一顆溫暖的心，否則這社會上可能會多出一名高智慧罪犯。

　　Hank與Charles為了慶祝Hank滿二十一歲，謝天謝地，終於得到法律上認可的合法飲酒年紀，他們特意跑到Logan的酒吧來慶祝，就在兩人酒酣耳熟、正想進舞池去瘋狂一下之時，Hank像是觸電一般愣在原處，接著他轉身像做錯事的小孩趕緊鑽回吧台低著頭飲啜著Logan再度端上來的啤酒。

　　調酒師揚了揚眉，嘴裡還叼著雪茄，等待眼前的高個子男孩說些什麼。不過看來這男孩並不打算跟他訴說內心的愁苦，也罷，Logan才不想沒事找事做。正當調酒師轉身抽了瓶琴酒時，他瞥見高個子男孩的同伴在舞池內找不到朋友，又匆忙地走了回來——更正，並沒有匆忙地走回來，那名身高與魅力成反比的藍眼睛大男孩一邊跟身邊的女性同胞們調情，一邊輕快地遁回吧台。

　　

　　「嘿，怎麼了？」名為Charles的大學生坐回他原先的位子，並朝著Logan甜甜一笑，後者隨意抓了個玻璃杯幫他倒滿黑啤酒然後推給他。

　　「沒什麼。」高個子男孩像是想要逃避到底似的，硬是狂灌了自己一口麥色液體，接著就如Logan所預料地，他果然嗆到。

　　

　　Charles拍著朋友的背，一邊溫言安慰一邊皺起眉心。Logan猜想大概是高個子男孩遇到了心儀女孩，原本想借酒壯膽走過去搭訕，結果發現女孩與同校的風雲人物廝混，所以就像洩了氣的皮球走回來了吧？想到此，Logan在心裡對自己吐槽，他什麼時候染上了跟Scott一樣的習性，推敲著別人的故事。

　　Logan難得好心地為他們多附上一些面紙，換來Charles一句謝謝後，他繼續忙著調配客人點的Vesper。

　　

　　「少來了Hank，你的表情就像打破燒杯被老師逮到的模樣。」

　　

　　喔，這比喻真逗趣。Logan在心中打趣著，通常不是會說『活見鬼了』或是『做錯事被媽媽捉到的小孩』嗎？這藍眼睛的漂亮男孩的比喻比較像是高中裡最不受歡迎的科學社團成員之間的暗號。

　　Logan將橄欖放進高腳杯中，繼續聽著那兩名大學生的對話——多年後回想，若是當時沒特別去注意他們，或許現在故事會往另一軌道發展。

　　

　　「是Erik Lehnsherr。」Hank囁嚅地說著。

　　

　　Logan側過身，瞟了眼Hank口中的『Erik Lehnsherr』，真巧，Logan也認識一名Erik Lehnsherr，而且這名Erik Lehnsherr就在他的酒吧裡打工。

　　Logan好奇地豎起耳朵，想聽聽在他酒吧打工的Erik Lehnsherr與眼前這名高瘦男孩有什麼過節。說實話，Logan當時的第一個念頭是Erik Lehnsherr在高中生涯裡欺負過Hank，否則後者不會一見到前者就臉色蒼白地躲起來。

　　

　　「你還是想招攬他一起參加西洋棋比賽嗎？」Charles提問著，眼睛微瞇。

　　

　　西洋棋以賽。Logan頓了一秒後，差點笑出聲來。他以為現在的大學生只會花時間流連在各種不同的酒吧間，然後品嚐在法律模糊地帶的毒品。或者像個書呆子一樣拼命的把自己擠進華爾街的某個蘿蔔坑裡，用自己的肝換公司的股票指數。

　　

　　嘆氣，「好吧，我幫你問問他。」

　　「他不會答應的。」Hank拉了拉Charles的袖子。

　　「你怎麼知道呢？」Charles露出神秘的笑容。

　　

 **是啊，世事難料啊，Hank。** Logan在心中暗想著，並想著晚一些他肯定要找Erik來喝杯酒。

　　

　　「那你打算怎麼做？」高個子男孩又問。

　　

　　漂亮的藍眼睛大學生歪了頭一秒，接著他再度漾出笑。

　　

　　「I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse.」語畢，他跳下座位，意氣風發地走向倚在牆角的、傳說中的Erik Lehnsherr。

　　

　　也在那秒鐘，Logan意外地看見Erik Lehnsherr望向Charles，呆愣了一秒，露出少許的、冷漠面具之外的情緒。

　　Logan嘴角微揚，看來等等真的該找Erik喝杯酒了。

　　


End file.
